omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Absol
|-|Absol= |-|Mega Absol= Character Synopsis Absol is a Dark-type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. They live in steep mountainous regions, and rarely venture down into areas inhabited by humans, but should an Absol be seen by humans, it is said that catastrophe is soon to follow. While Absol only seeks to warn humans of incoming disasters, it unintentionally gets blamed for said disasters Character Statistics Tiering: 7-A | High 7-A Verse: 'Pokemon '''Name: '''Absol '''Gender: '''Varies '''Age: '''Varies '''Classification: '''Dark-Type Pokemon, Disaster Pokemon '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Precognition, Electricity Manipulation, Longevity, Sound-Based Death Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Shockwave Creation, Water Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Illusion Casting, Healing. High Resistance to Mind Manipulation and other psychic attacks as well as Sleep Manipulation, Attack is boosted when hit by Darkness Manipulation via Justified, Afterimage Creation | Same powers as beforehand, minus Justified and Pressure. Fear Manipulation (The mere act of gazing upon it's form can cause one to die of shock and fear), Aura Manipulation (Can manipulate and convert Aura's and their effects), ETC. 'Destructive Ability: Mountain level '(As a final stage evolution, Absol should be relatively comparable to others such as Charizard and Tyranitar, who can topple a mountain and crumble mountains with here steps) | '''Large Mountain Level '(On par with other Mega Evolved Pokemon, such as Mega Tyranitar, who's vastly superior to base. In addtion, they are superior to Marowak with Thick Club and Pokemon with the Huge Power attribute) 'Speed: Lightspeed '(Above Diglett, who are stated to move at the Speed of Light . Can easily intercept abilities such as Flash and other abilities that involve light being used as an attack) '''Lifting Ability: Class 100 (Comparable to Charizard) | Class 100 '(Vastly superior to base) 'Striking Ability: Mountain Class '(Physically comparable to Tyranitar, who crumbles mountains with his mere steps and can even topple one with his pure strength) | '''Large Mountain Class '(Superior to Marowak with Thick Club and Pokemon with the Huge Power attribute) 'Durability: Mountain Level '| '''Large Mountain Level Stamina: High '(Comparable to other Pokemon, who can swim across oceans to other regions) 'Range: 'Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks like Razor Wind and Psycho Cut 'Intelligence: High (Absol are highly cunning and easily intelligent enough to understand basic human commands. The species on average does appear to harbor a powerful sense of compassion, empathy and possibly even a moral code of conduct of sorts) Weaknesses: 'Weak against Fighting, Bug, and Fairy type attacks | Absol can only access their Mega Evolutionary stage through physical possession of a specific Mega Stone type '''Versions: Base | Mega Evolution ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Life Orb, Absolite '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Scratch:' Absol scratches the target with either its claws or its tail. *'Feint:' Absol feigns going in for its initial strike, then suddenly attacks the opponent from another position, angle and/or direction. A technique designed to bypass precognition or instinctual defending methods in combat. *'Leer:' Absol gives an intimidating leer with sharp eyes at the opponent to diminish morale and incite fear. *'Quick Attack:' Absol charges at the target in a single burst of speed, travelling fast enough to become nearly invisible to the naked eye. *'Pursuit:' Absol chases after a fleeing target and strikes them from behind with a physical blow. *'Taunt:' Absol deliberately provokes the opponent with gestures, inciting them into a blind range and forego strategic or defensive maneuvers. *'Bite:' Absol bites down with its sharp fangs. *'Double Team:' Absol travels rapidly and repeatedly across a short distance, generating several photo-realistic illusionary copies of itself in the process to disorientate its opponent(s). *'Slash:' Absol slashes across the opponent with either its sharp claws or its bladed tail. *'Swords Dance:' Absol performs a frenetic, violent dance of fighting spirit, doubling its physical offense in the process. *'Future Sight:' Through the power of clairvoyance, Absol predicts the position of the target several minutes into the future and delays a burst of psychokinetic energy to strike those exact co-ordinates at the appropriate time. *'Night Slash:' Absol performs a quick and deep slash the moment that the opportunity arises to exploit an opponent's lack of awareness. *'Detect:' Absol focuses its mind, using precognition to "observe" an incoming attack before it is actually used, and reacts accordingly. *'Psycho Cut:' Absol concentrates psychokinetic energy and either projects it outwards as a crescent-shaped blade through the air or imbunes the aforementioned energy into its horn and slashes at mêlée range. *'Sucker Punch:' From a secure hiding spot, Absol rushes out and performs a sneak strike before retreating back into seclusion. *'Razor Wind:' Absol accumulates energy around its position in the form of miniature whirlwinds for up to a minute, then unleashes the energy in the form of multiple "blades of wind" (sickle-shaped blades, due to the technique being based on the kamaitachi), aimed at causing optimum damage by targeting the most vulnerable body regions. *'Me First:' Through mutual application of psychokinesis and natural intiution, Absol can replicate and perform techniques (so long as they deliver direct damaging trauma and to a physiological limitation) about to be used by the opponent in advance, delivering an additional 50% energy output on top of the original move's power (again, presuming that the original move is only weaker, equivalent to or slightly stronger than Absol itself). *'Perish Song:' Absol sings a malevolent melody that triggers the mutual and simultaneous unconsciousness of both itself and all organisms in audible range within a timeframe of roughly 3 minutes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Pokémon Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Animals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Psychics Category:Nintendo Category:Mega Evolution Category:Races Category:Anti-Heros Category:Darkness Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Sound Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Water Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Illusionist Category:Healers Category:Tier 7